


Sinesse

by Xylveon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Vampires", "alter dimensional vampiric monsters", "vampire hunter" Pidge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deep kissing, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I think I'm only having 1 f-bomb in the whole story, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Nightmares, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith is a Good Boy, Keith somewhat becomes out of character sometimes but it's brief and should make sense, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, The other characters exist just not part of the main focus of the story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why isn't Texas Kogane an official character?, Yes U Can by Jewel, a lot of deep kissing, and some songs from my childhood, based off some nightmares, because Pidge is a GIRL, but tons of eventual fluff, can I even really call it that?, gets somewhat sexual but never actually that bad, like super super mild, mild boob groping XD, more like succubus, mostly its all freeform, not really but you'll get it, oh and, super mild sexual content, tag making is fun, well incubus too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylveon/pseuds/Xylveon
Summary: If only he had never caved to Lance's insistent pestering, or at  l e a s t  just met a normal girl that night, to whom he could have said no to, he could have avoided all this bullshit he now has to deal with. He would have preferred, how did Pidge put it? Getting mildly roofied? Yeah.Instead, he had his world rocked in one night and sadly he can't even remember most of it, except for the beginning of some mind control, a crazy lady with fangs with a strange vengeance that only involves him indirectly apparently, and that there is also some jacked up alternate dimension where these crazy vampire freaks that feed off of human pleasure reside and drag people into to suck the life out of them both literally and figuratively at the same Goddamn time and... ugh, it can't get much worse than that, right?N o p e .He wakes up  f i n a l l y  just to discover that apparently he really did not know much about himself, especially involving a past he didn't know anything about. Now he has to deal with something he didn't even know was a part of him mixing with a side to his normal self that he wish he didn't have... and so far, he can't tell which is worse yet.





	1. Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> So even though its not that bad when it comes to content, younger readers shouldn't read this. I can't write actual sexual content, but this still is a bit intimate and heated and honestly? It might change as the story goes along. But either way, I plan on keeping it well written and keep the two true to character and good!

It was Friday, arguably the best day of the week because it means there were only a few more hours until the weekend… 

 

Which were _ supposed  _ to be for relaxing.

 

“Lance, for the last time… I'm not going to that stupid carnival!” Keith snapped. He wasn't into large crowds, bright lights, or noisy festivities. 

 

Lance groaned, annoyed with his buddy. “Keith!! I bought the tickets for you, Hunk and myself already!!”

 

Keith grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why? You knew I wouldn't want to come!” He then looked up, glaring at the Cuban teen, “Why not Pidge? Go bother her, not me!”

 

Lance deadpanned, “Dude, she's working there. She's part of the junior security force.” He then chuckled dryly, “Which is  _ funny _ , because she hates people more than you do.” He then sighed and continued to pester him, “Come on, you need to have some fun! Otherwise it only proves you’re a fun-hater!”

 

Keith sighed and leaned back in the seat of his desk. “Translation: you won't stop bugging me about not coming all day, and then annoy the Hell out of me for most likely a month or two for not going?” 

 

Lance smugly smiled with his chin tilted proudly up, knowing he was winning, “You know it!”

 

Keith grimaced and sighed with exasperation, “Alright… what time are we meeting up?”

 

Lance beamed, “5. I told Pidge I'd drop her off if she promised to give us free bracelets for the rides and game booths. We'll get to go buy dinner with practically no wait, and those French bread pizzas are to die for!” 

 

Well, Lance had a point there. That pizza was the bomb. “Fine… I'll drive to your place.” He rolled his eyes when Lance fist pumped once in victory. Was getting himself out of his comfort zone really worth celebrating? Some friend Lance was… geez.

 

••••••••••••••

 

Keith was looking out of the window of Lance's car when Pidge opened up the door across from Keith's seat in the back. He gave her a deadpanned look when she smugly said, “Wow. You actually managed to drag Keith along. You're getting really good at doing that, Lance.” 

 

“Nice to see you too, gremlin.” Keith grumbled.

 

Pidge stuck her tongue out at him, chuckling a bit as she settled into her seat. Her neon yellow security jacket was ironically not that irritating to look at. 

 

Hunk cooed, “I love how they have to tailor one special for you, because you're so small~” 

 

Pidge's eye twitched and she grumbled, “I swear, Hunk… you are one of the only people who can get away with comments like that.”

 

Keith smirked, “What? Hate it when people speak the tru-!!” Keith jumped a little bit at the shockingly painful punch he received on the arm, “Ow!! Hey!!”

 

Pidge smugly tilted her chin up as she faced forwards. “Jackass.” 

 

Keith scowled a little and then pouted a bit. Yeah, it was a bit immature of him, but it wasn't like he wanted to be there in the first place. This just made him more sour. 

 

The car ride wasn't long, since the town was rather on the smaller side. It was one of the reasons why each year, the whole community put a whole lot of effort into making the carnival  _ huge _ . It was a major revenue opportunity for people, drawing a lot of attention from other towns and even people from the nearby cities! Which was part of the reason why Keith hated it. Too many people, most of which were strangers.

 

Pidge handed the boys each a paper bracelet once they got into the park and Lance handed another security guy the 3 tickets. “Alright, free bracelets as promised. Go have fun, enjoy the pizza, don't talk to strangers, all that good stuff.” She grumbled when Hunk squished her in a tight hug, coddling her for sounding like an adult. Once free, she huffed a bit as she regained herself, “I'm gonna go set up stuff in the main trailer over there. Don't do anything stupid, for the love of God… Keith, I'm talking to you.” 

 

Keith went wide eyed and he protested, “What?? Hey, I'm not going to do anything stupid!! Tell Lance that!!”

 

Lance bickered back, “What?? Says the guy who nearly got caught setting off illegal fireworks!!”

 

“GUYS!!” Pidge shouted, scaring them both (and poor Hunk, who was trying to calm the two knuckleheads down). She then visibly relaxed a bit, exhausted already with her friends, “Look, please just stay safe. I don't want you to get in trouble.”

 

The three of them knew that tone of hers. She wasn't just being serious, as this hit pretty close to home for her. Keith sighed and patted Pidge's head, “Okay. We promise. And I promise not to do anything fire related, alright?”

 

Pidge made a small sound and then looked down and away from him, “Okay, okay! Stop messing up my hair.” She playfully shoved Keith away and her cheerfulness returned. “Go have fun!”

 

“We will!” Lance chirped as she went off to get ready. “Okay! Let's go get some of that pizza!”

 

••••••••••••••

 

Keith sat under a tree, wanting to have at least a slight break from all the noisy people and rides, the bright lights being a bit irritating still. Hunk had started to go around the food booths again looking for the best dessert options and Lance had gone off flirting with girls that weren't from school. Keith meanwhile enjoyed the bit of quiet, looking up at the night sky, a crescent moon hanging overhead…?

 

He didn't pay attention, since there was walking people all around, so when someone approached him and spoke to him, he was a bit surprised.

 

“Hey, stranger.” A woman's voice rang out in an oddly friendly tone. When Keith looked up, he did  _ not _ expect her to be so… attractive! She was wearing similar to a late 90’s early 2000’s pop star, a sheer and torn yellow workout crop with fish netting over the top, a loose hanging skirt on her hips, with the fabric tied to the side and slits rising up on both sides, big bracelets and loop earrings… and most importantly exposed skin that Keith was more than uncomfortable seeing. Had Lance been there, he'd've been drooling. 

 

But not Keith. The poor boy cleared his throat as he looked away. “Hi.” He answered curtly. He didn't want to be associated with this skimpy looking girl… who sat down next to him! He internally grimaced as he smelled perfume coming off of her and he grumbled, “Did you want something-” he immediately regretted asking that, because there was a possibility of her being a prostitute… or druggie. He didn't know! She was  _ clearly _ not from around here, probably a city nearby… and there was a lot of things that happened in a city that he didn't want anything to do with!

 

“Hm… yeah. To get to know you. You're all alone out here, under a tree from everyone else… I thought you could use some company!” 

 

Red flag, red flag! “Nope. Not interested.” Keith started to get up, but the girl followed him up. “Look, I'm not into sex or drugs. Leave me alone.” He scowled at her, already getting angry that she wouldn't leave-?

 

She went wide eyed and then laughed, an admittingly pretty one at that. “I'm not a prostitute, dork. I'm not selling anything! And having fun doesn't mean sex all the time.” She brushed a lock of her blond hair that had multicolored tips behind her ear and then offered her hand to him, “I'm Estelle.” 

 

Keith raised an eyebrow at her and shook her hand once, “Keith.” He then cleared his throat a little bit, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed, “Sorry about… assuming that…” It was odd… he didn't know why he even bothered apologizing. He was still rather sceptical of this girl, so apologizing seemed a bit premature… 

 

“Oh! No problem! Can't be too careful about people.” She giggled lightly and then tugged at his jacket sleeve a bit, “Hey! There's a really cool thing I've got to show you! I've been dying to share it with my friends, but this place is so big… and they're probably all off making out with their boyfriends or something like that.”

 

Keith sighed and shrugged, “I've got nothing going on. Sure.” He guessed he could chill with this strange girl who was ditched. That was pretty messed up of her friends to do that, and she clearly just wanted to have a fun night at the carnival… though if she started leading him away from the carnival grounds at all, he'd leave her.

 

Estelle seemed ecstatic, grabbing his hand and happily leading him along. As she lead him over to the carnival rides, little brief thoughts of how others from school might see him getting dragged along by this cute chick… he felt his face get hot and knew he was probably blushing really hard. The more she continued holding his hand, the more flustered he felt. Then again, he's never really been noticed by girls at school, Pidge being the only girl friend he's ever had. Most girls thought of him as mean, rude or even scary, which made no sense to him. 

 

Estelle lead him into the line for the funhouse, which made him chuckle. “Really? These are for little kids-!” 

 

He flinched with a bit of a squeak when she stuck her finger in his face to cut him off, almost touching his nose. “Yes, some are. But there's a cool part that I want to show you!”

 

Keith found himself unable to say no. It seemed like fun! He allowed himself to get dragged to the front of the line-? He almost didn't hear when someone called his name, and he looked over to where they called, feeling a bit groggy for a moment…? “Pidge…?” He saw the little girl with a scared- no,  _ mortified _ expression on her face for a brief moment before Estelle practically yanked him into the funhouse. 

 

“Come on, Keith! It's just over this way!” Estelle gleefully cheered. She lead him through the mirror maze as if she memorized it flawlessly. 

 

“S-sorry! I just saw my friend outside…” He then followed after Estelle… Pidge was probably just shocked that he of all people made a friend. He felt a bit dizzy as he watched as their reflections went by, trusting her to lead him through it…? Wait… why was he even-!

 

Estelle stopped in front of a mirror and giggled, breaking Keith's train of thought and getting his mind off of the slight headache that he was starting to feel. “Okay! Watch this…” Keith couldn't believe his eyes when she stuck her hand  _ through _ the glass!! She then had a slight impish grin as she dragged him through the mirror!!

 

Keith was unable to scream, he simply watched as the world around them phased by… and suddenly he found himself standing on his feet in a strange room with Estelle cheering him on, “Come on, Keith! The fun's just started!”

 

Keith gawked at the world around him. Everything was lit up with neon coloring, as if the only light was blacklight. Techno music was playing as the people on the dance floor danced up against one another, grinding against their partners. The drinks were lit up, glowing and apparently were good because many people were downing them and getting more. 

 

Before Keith could take in anymore of what was going on, Estelle, looking like a tiger with her fierce grin and terrible beauty, nothing but the neon coloring of her clothes, hair tips, makeup and markings along her skin being seen on an almost completely shaded body, grabbed his hand again and lead him up the stairs to the second floor. She pulled him into a quiet room and she grinned, sharp canines showing from her upper jaw.

 

Keith went wide eyed and found himself unable to pull away. She wasn't human… he was being controlled this whole time… th-that's why he had a headache!! She was messing with his mind!! She cooed and pulled him towards herself, Keith discovering that he had no control of his legs and bent to her will…? He didn't know how to react when she started to nuzzle into him, weirded out by it. “Wh-what are you doing?? What do you  _ want _ from me??”

 

She giggled, a bit more menacingly. She then nuzzled his cheeks, making the boy cringe. “I want you to relax~” She then rested her head on his chest, “I want to know what makes you feel good. I can do whatever you want me to… kiss you, cuddle you, even make you look different and more handsome and beautiful… I want to make you want me.” 

 

Keith went wide eyed and he scowled with pure scorn, “It's bad enough that you tricked me into trusting you and took control of me… now you want to  _ like _ you??” He turned his head away from her and glared with cold eyes, “Let me go…” 

 

Estelle sighed and simply snuggled up closer, “You're so stubborn… what was I to expect from you? You're like her…” She then smirked, her face getting closer to his, “I want to be close to you~” She then pressed her lips up against his, putting a spell over him. 

 

“What are you-!?” Keith went wide eyed and blushed profusely as she kissed him, unable to help himself in enjoying it. He felt his mind slip away as he kissed back, feeling slightly groggy when she pulled away with another one of her cute smiles, unable to see the true malicious hunger behind it. 

 

“Will you come back tomorrow night?” She cooed to her victim, caressing his cheek. She needed to recharge her strength a bit before she would steal his human life tomorrow night. She grinned devilishly when he blissfully nodded his head and reached out, making a black key made of what looked like an opaque black crystal appear in her hand with a necklace chain connected to it. She put the key on him and told him, “Just keep this necklace on and you'll be able to go through a mirror, but only after sundown. I need you to rest up.” 

 

Estelle then took the boy back to the mirrors, leading him out of the funhouse and back over to the tree where he promptly collapsed from blissful exhaustion, no one noticing his absence…

 

Except for Pidge. 


	2. Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets to deal with Keith's expected odd behavior. Only problem is...
> 
> He's acting weird even for a Sinesse victim. 
> 
> After all those years of observing and even hunting Sinesse and saving a few victims, she has never seen one act like Keith before... it must be the same demoness who stole away Matt... her determination to save Keith now has only become greater, other than the fact that she possibly, maybe, most definitely has the smallest of crushes on a certain mullet haired gullible moron who just so happened to be dumb enough to make contact with a demonic, vampiric freak behind a sexy babe facade.

“So… you think he was drugged?” Lance asked his small friend. 

 

Pidge crossed her arms. She knew what really happened, but what was she going to tell Lance and Hunk? That Keith had been seduced by an alter-dimensional vampiric monster that had the power to literally do whatever they wanted to whoever they manage to make feel pleasure? Nope. So getting mildly roofied was the best story she could come up with. “Yep. After this, I don't think he's going to ever go around strangers, large groups or anywhere public at night again… or at least he better not.” She quietly threatened.

 

They had all worked together on carrying Keith to Lance's car and then dropped him off at Pidge's house, since they didn't want all of Lance's family to worry and because Pidge's parents were out for the weekend… lucky her. Lance and Hunk stopped by again this morning to check up on Keith and see whatever progress was made with him… and so far, nothing. 

 

The two boys also had to stop themselves from pointing out the bags under Pidge's eyes. She couldn't sleep, knowing he was definitely under mind control, a similar spell that was put on Matt, which meant that it had to have been Estelle again… only this time, Pidge would save Keith-!

 

They all held their breath when Keith made a soft moan in his sleep as he started to wake up. He gripped his head and groaned as he tried to sit up, but a hand forced him to stay laying down on the sofa. 

 

Lance made Keith lay back down, knowing that if it were drugs, Keith shouldn't be trying to get up just yet. “Hey, buddy. Take it easy.” 

 

Hunk nudged Pidge and whispered, “I'll go make breakfast for you two.” He quickly went to the kitchen, not wanting to see Keith so sickly. It hurt his heart to see his friends hurt or sick.

 

Pidge nodded and watched as Keith again tried to get up. Already she could tell he wasn't himself. “Keith. Knock it off. You're not going anywhere until the drug wears off.” She crossed her arms, hating seeing him acting like Matt had once did. 

 

He glared up at her and snapped, “I'm fine! You guys are acting ridiculous right now!” He again tried to get up, this time powering through Lance's attempt to push him back down. 

 

Pidge sighed and simply used her body weight to shove Keith back down, ignoring Lance's surprised protests. “You're acting like a complete and total idiot as always-?” She looked down at Keith and was confused when he went silent and looked back at her with a strange, curious expression…? He had his hand wrapped around hers and Pidge couldn't get him to let go. “... uh…” 

 

Lance watched and he awkwardly chuckled, “Y-yeah, he's definitely drugged…” He watched how again Pidge tried to pry Keith's hand off of her own.

 

She huffed and looked down at him, grimacing, “Well… if this is what it takes to keep him from getting up, guess I'll just have to live with one hand being uncomfortably warm.” She sat on the floor, sighing in exasperation. Maybe he thought she looked like one of the Sinesse? Why else would he be clinging to her hand?

 

Keith suddenly let go of her, having passed out again. Lance mumbled, “Well,  _ that _ was weird…”

 

Pidge quipped, “You're telling me! You weren't the one whose hand was being held, here!” She felt her cheeks starting to get a little hot, since this was the first time Keith had actually shown any sign of affection towards her, even if she knew he was just delirious and that it wasn't for her directly. She huffed and got up, “I'll be up in my room. Don't go easy on him if he wakes up again.” Crushes were too weird for her to deal with, despite basically being a vampire hunter for the past few years.

 

••••••••••••

 

A few hours had passed and Keith woke up. His head was pounding, though he didn't know why… he felt drunk almost, completely tipsy on whatever Estelle did to him. 

 

“Hey.” Pidge was seated across from him, getting more and more tired as she watched to make sure he didn't try anything. She noticed this time that he was still not completely under the influence of the spell, but he was even less sober. He was clearly more resistant than some were to the effects of Sinesse magic, especially spells done by Estelle. A possibility of as to why was that the spell was forced onto him without waiting for him to have been enjoying whatever was happening… a kiss, most likely. It was still odd to her how the Sinesse could do whatever they wanted to their victim in order to make them feel pleasure to better consume their life force, even being actually able to alter the appearance of their human victim as the human pleased! She hadn't discovered _ how _ they did it, but she had seen many cases to prove her theory on that-!

 

The boy looked at her with groggy eyes and grinned ear to ear, “Hey…” He stretched and sat up, almost getting onto his feet-! He was surprised by the sudden force put onto his chest, the small girl having vaulted over the ottoman to shove him back down.

 

“Keith, you idiot!! Lay back down!!” She huffed as she managed to get the drunken boy back onto the couch without him grabbing hold of either of her hands, which he did reach for in a lazy manner. “Quit it, weirdo.” She curtly scolded him before groaning and collapsing onto the floor in a seated position. “What am I supposed to do with you?” She propped her elbows up on her inner knees as she rested her chin on her hands. “No matter how long you stay away from her, the spell doesn't break and only gets stronger… it won't break until you see her, and when you see her, she's going to kill all that's good in you and turn you into a monster. Either way…” she looked to him with pain filled eyes that threatened to release more tears as a single one slid down her cheek. “I-I'm losing yet another person I love…” She reached into her pocket and took out a black key on a fabric chain, the one she took from Matt… and she knew it was a key to the Sinesse world. She had watched others become seduced and always, they had these keys with them. She could never figure out how they were used-?

 

Keith had reached over, a strange look of determination in his eyes even through the drunkenness, and he wiped away the tear that had almost reached her jawline. He cupped her cheek and he smiled a little bit as he cooed, “Come here…” 

 

Pidge didn't wait a second. She got up and hugged him, allowing him to comfort her. She allowed herself to cry even harder, trying not to remember the state her brother was in the last time she saw him… the sick, twisted, mutilated version of him that had no heart. That's what those demonesses did. Take good people and turn them into soulless monsters…

 

Pidge suddenly found herself getting really sleepy… relaxed and dazed…? A strange warmth that wasn't natural was coming from Keith's hands as he held one of her own and kept the other on her cheek… “K… K-Keith…?” 

 

The boy didn't respond, only sat up as he moved her and laid her on the couch. He couldn't speak and it was obvious he was fighting with himself. He froze and choked out, “... k-key…” He then took the one Pidge had and put it over her neck as she slowly started to slip into unwelcomed sleep, as he slowly pulled his key from out of the inside of his shirt to show her. He knew he was losing himself as he looked at her, guilt in his eyes as he silently begged for forgiveness. They clouded over, signifying he was no longer in control as he stood up and in a trance, slowly walked over to one of the small mirrors. 

 

Pidge watched him suddenly vanish as he touched the glass as she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry;;;;
> 
> I didn't realize how this part was so much more shorter than the first chapter! I am currently revising chapter 3, FeelGood Inc., so I hope it'll make up for this part's shortness!


	3. FeelGood Inc.

Estelle had coaxed the boy to sleep. There was still daylight, which meant she couldn't feed with the best results. She'd have to worry about her spell breaking and Keith fighting back if she didn't wait patiently. Putting that trance on him and making it strong enough to keep him under siphoned a lot of her energy, which made sense, since he wasn't completely human. It had been a few hours and her hunger nearly got the best of her as she watched the son of her once closest friend slumber. Krolia leaving was the ultimate betrayal.

 

And now, as the sun began to set, the time for revenge for breaking her dark and cruel heart had finally come.

 

 •••••••••••••••

 

Pidge grumbled as she finally woke up, rubbing her eyes groggily-!!

 

She shot up into a seated position. Where was Keith-! She remembered what happened and held the key around her neck in a tight grip, trying to calm down her breathing. She looked around frantically for a minute before stopping to collect herself and her thoughts. 'Think, Katie, think…’

 

She got up and ran to the garage, going to the gun safe… she hadn't practiced shooting for nothing. That demoness was going down. She'd see to it. She grabbed her pistol that she was certified to use and was comfortable with, hard set in aiming to kill, not that she would feel bad about it. It wouldn't have been her first time, either.

 

She looked outside the window and saw that there was practically no sun left, the clouds barely tinted pink and orange now. She looked at the mirror and stood in front of it, breathing out to ready herself before touching the cold glass-!

 

She almost immediately collapsed into the ground when she made it through the weird wormhole like thing in the mirrors and she dizzily stood up, already getting a headache from the blasting club music and smell of alcohol and blood mixed together… to be expected, really, when dealing with vampires basically. Disgusting. 'No time…’ She refocused, her gun perfectly hidden in her hands as they rested in her sweater pouch. She looked up at the balcony and she knew there would be a good chance that Estelle was up there holding Keith hostage until it was time to drain the life out of him.

 

••••••••••••••

 

Estelle purred as she came over to Keith's side, hungry for his life. There was no more sunlight and Keith was waking up, perfect timing as usual~ “Keith… how you feeling?” She brushed his hair back behind his ear, her fangs aching to mark him as her own.

 

The boy groggily yawned and he mumbled incoherently a bit, what Estelle took for an odd name of a pet or something like a bird, but opened his eyes, looking around in confusion. “... wh-where am I…?”

 

Estelle went wide eyed. He… he was already breaking out of the spell?? She had to move quickly, taking hold of him and kissing him deeply. It didn't take long for her to begin tasting his soul, consuming it with eagerness… the soul… it was amazing and strong, even _fighting_ her and trying to go back to him. She strained to inhale it, starving for more-!!

 

Her eyes flashed open when she felt him bite down on her tongue, making her scream and release him from her feeding kiss. Keith coughed weakly as some of the bits of his soul returned to him, though not all of it came back, as she had eaten a lot of it. He could barely feel his body, though his anger was definitely there. He was free of the spell's affects and he was _enraged_ . He _never_ felt as angry as he was in that moment, even as he was struggling to stay aware.

 

Estelle hissed at him and growled, “You son of a bitch… damn it… damn you for being a half breed! My seduction should have lasted longer-!!” She felt her breath hitch the moment she saw that his eyes… they were now lit up yellow! She felt her lips twitch up in a smile. “Oh… so if I steal away your humanity, nothing except your Sinesse side will be left, huh?” A new way to better get revenge… turn Krolia's son into a heartless Sinesse that would prey upon humans and train him to become the most ruthless Sinesse ever…!!

 

A gunshot. Estelle cried out as a bullet pierced her chest, black blood gushing out everywhere immediately. She howled and her wings spread out as she shed her human like form to escape into the realm's sky.

 

Pidge panted heavily, the shock still being there from shooting a demon and the anticipation of getting attacked, though it quickly vanished when she focused on her main mission: saving Keith. She put her pistol into her pouch as she ran over to Keith, who had passed out. “K-Keith!!” She patted his cheek hard a few times, but he only groaned in response, rolling away a bit. This made her relieved a bit, seeing as how he wasn't turned into a monster meant that he was fine! He was okay… b-but not for long if the other Sinesse started coming! “Keith, we don't have time for this bullshit, come on!!”

 

With some effort, she pulled him off the bed and dragged him to his feet. He slumped heavily on her, but he did manage to take a few steps. At least he was somewhat aware. She walked him out of the room and tried her best to be discreet about taking him down the stairwell… it was odd. No one was coming after them-!!

 

Or maybe she spoke too soon! Sinesse started to run for the stairwell and her heart rate accelerated-!? The demons… rushed _past_ her and Keith!! Did they not know!? She seized the opportunity and dragged Keith along faster, running for the mirrors…

 

••••••••••••••

 

Pidge gasped. Once she entered her house in their home world, she praised the fact that it didn't smell like a club and filled with fresh Earth air, loving the subtle smells from the house plants. She turned around and then used the butt of her pistol to crack the mirror to avoid having the demons follow through with that damn portal. She could finally relax, just a tiny bit. She saved him… for now. Estelle was still alive, but at least it seemed that the spell was wearing off, miraculously. She took Keith over to the couch and laid him down on the cushions… she decided now would be a good time to take a shower and get dressed for bed, though she wouldn't be able to sleep, let alone leave him alone for long. She couldn't help but be paranoid.

 

Before she could even worry about getting cleaned up, though, she had to make sure he wasn't hurt. Clearly, he had something done to him. He kept groaning quietly and it worried her. She then looked at his key… she didn't even give it a second thought when she reached and broke the chain by yanking it off-!!

 

She was about to just chuck the damn key across the room and against the wall out of anger, when she suddenly got yanked down, earning a yelp from her. She went wide eyed and the color drained from her skin when she looked into two glowing yellow eyes. She screamed and launched up, trying to tear away from Keith with all her might, scared to death… “I-it… it can't be…”

 

The Sinesse smiled lethargically and he pulled her closer to him again. He then rolled both of them over, pinning her so that she couldn't escape him, his eyes glowing lustfully. His canine teeth sharpened and he started to trace her neck with his nose, barely brushing her skin and cooing when he earned a few shudders from her. His ears became pointed and Pidge felt his nails turn to claws, thankful he wasn’t digging them into her skin. “You're the one who wanted me…”

 

Pidge was rendered frozen with shock and fear. She couldn't believe it… this whole time…! This morning! He grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go, and then later when he knocked her out! It seemed so obvious now- wait… something didn't add up… why would Estelle want him if he was a Sinesse too… unless…! W-was Keith only half-!!

 

Her thought was cut off when she felt lips suddenly press up against her own. He attacked her lips hungrily, a hand on her chest as he completely smothered her with overwhelming affection, making her want to melt away into nothingness. He kneaded a little bit like a kitten as he got his tongue involved in the deep kiss, a deep and rumbling purr coming from his throat…!

 

She squealed when she felt something change… h-her chest felt… heavier… she bit down hard on Keith's tongue and lip, to the point she broke his skin on his bottom lip and tasted iron. Keith pulled away with a sharp cry, cocking his head and looking at her like a confused and hurt puppy as she felt her chest and screeched at how she actually had boobs!! She looked up and glared at him, wiping his blood from her lips, “Damnit!! What the actual fuck, you damned demon!?!? I didn't ask for this!!” She glanced at her hand, expecting to see black Sinesse blood-? It… it was red! He still had normal human blood… it didn't matter! She tried to shove him off, but the boy stayed close and then approached her neck, scenting her. She wiggled and writhed, ashamed of herself for even enjoying that damned kiss even just a little bit, which of course gave him power over her. So what if it was Keith?? He was a monster-!!

 

She went rigid and cried out when she felt something sharp pierce her skin in her neck, the pain suddenly morphing into warmth flooding her body that she struggled not to relax to. She focused on her anger, not letting it melt away as the Sinesse lazily licked away the blood from the wound he gave her that was already healed with rumbling purrs. She somewhat knew what he did, marking her as his territory was one of the things implied, but she didn't know if it meant anything else…? “... wh-what?”

 

The Sinesse was looking right into her eyes now and he smiled too cutely for the damned creature he revealed himself to be, repeating himself gladly, “I am yours.” He then cuddled up close and nuzzled her breasts that he definitely appeared to like, scooping her up into his arms as he hummed contently. “And you are mine.”

 

Pidge was a bit stunned by that… the way he said that sounded like wedding vows, not being a possessive creep! B-but it didn't matter! She whimpered and continued to try and escape him, tears now coming from her eyes as she wiggled frantically, her breathing and heartbeat sped up-?

 

Keith moaned a bit from annoyance and he grabbed her to pull her more under him. He came close to her face and gently kissed away her tears, touching foreheads with her before cooing to her softly, “Sleep…”

 

Pidge gasped and made baffled noises when the bite mark started to warm up in a comfortable wave of coziness and begin to make her feel groggy. She whimpered, not trusting him at all and she struggled to fight it… but she finally caved, just too exhausted from everything. She glared at the demon when she finally slipped under, hating how he looked happy and had snuggled up to her as she fell asleep.


	4. Monster

Pidge woke up with a start. Her heart rate raced and she tried to get up- o h . Yeah… the demon on top of her…! She froze and tensed up when he started to wake up with a soft groan… wait a minute… was he… always this much more taller than her? She tried to wiggle out of his hold, pushing him to see if she could get out. Thank God he didn't make her hips larger too-!

 

Keith and a noisy inhale as he partially yawned, a soft moan leaving his lips as he groggily lifted his head up. He cuddled Pidge closer and nuzzled his cheek up against hers-!? He went wide eyed and became rigid, squeaking as he realized he was holding someone-!! He remembered some of what happened last night and immediately assumed it was Estelle in his arms, and he recoiled from the girl-!! “P… P-PIDGE!?!?” 

 

The girl was confused by his change in behavior, but became startled by his sudden outburst-!! His eyes… th-they were purple again!! Keith was back- n-no, she couldn't trust him- she deadpanned when he suddenly squealed in a fright. “Ugh, what now-”

 

“HOW DO YOU HAVE BOOBS!?” He tried to get up and off of her, not wanting to be pressed up against her apparently larger chest, though he was thankful they weren't ridiculously massive… actually, they were pretty decent sized-!! ‘N-NO, DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!!’ Keith was practically glowing red as he fought his inappropriate thoughts. This was  _ Pidge _ that he was thinking of! His best friend and- “... wh-what happened?” He looked down at her, remembering the gunshot. “You shot her… how did you save my life?? Did you get kissed too?? Who did this to you??” He didn't know why, but a strange, unknown…  _ possessiveness _ came over him! He didn't fight it though, feeling it was properly placed due to Pidge of all people getting hurt-?

 

Pidge scowled at him, a hateful glare in her eyes. “Do you take me as some kind of gullible idiot!? I'm not falling for this innocent ploy of yours!!” She tried shoving him away again, tears threatening to run down her cheek, “ _You_ did this!! _You're_ the one who changed my body and bit my neck, claiming me like Goddamn property!! _You_ made it possible by being one of _them_ and having them run past us because they were saving Estelle while _you_ would kill me in my own home!!” She started sobbing, “I'm not falling for it again!! You're not Keith!! Matt is gone too!! He's nothing more than a walking corpse who's a complete and total jackass now!! You were never human to start off with and you tricked me into actually falling in love with you!!” She snarled at him and again tried pushing him away-!! Keith looked stricken. It was enough for her heart to break, and she hated how it was affecting her. “Stop it!!” She shouted at him, sobbing at this point. 

 

Keith started to cry too. He was feeling every bit of her emotions somehow and knew he was scaring her without meaning to. He just wanted to make her realize that he wasn't going to hurt her, he didn't know about this, he didn't  _ want  _ this!! He choked out, “P-Pidge… I-I'm still me… I-I'm not trying to do anything like those… I-I'm not a demon… I'm not…?”

 

They both went wide eyed when Pidge felt her mark warm up and Keith could feel that she was calming down. Pidge growled, “What do you  _ mean _ you don't… that you're not a demon? You're a Goddamn Sinesse who literally _ just _ forced me to calm down… you're manipulating me yet again, damnit…”

 

Keith shook his head and he tried pulling away from her- he… he couldn't!! Something literally made his arms lock around her… he… he  _ needed _ to comfort her… he hugged her closely in the way he knew made her calm down in the past. “Katie… please…” He pleaded to her, his tears running into her hair as he tucked her head close.  

 

Pidge froze up in the embrace. She… she couldn't just… she didn't know what to believe anymore…? Wait… this… this was exactly how he hugged her when Matt was announced…!!

 

It  _ was _ Keith!! It had to be!! The moment it dawned on her, she wrapped her arms around him frantically with a fluttering feeling in her chest. She felt herself becoming hardly able to catch her breath from shock as she smiled a little, sudden joy pouring from her heart. “Keith!? Keith!! Oh my God, it really  _ is _ you!!” She sobbed tears of joy right into his hair as she felt him roll over and sit up with her in his lap as he held her close-!! She was surprised by the kiss to her cheek she received, but it only comforted her more. 

 

Keith was overjoyed by the fact that she realized he was still himself on the inside, able to see through all this… this crazy bullshit. He held her back and head closely, turning to kiss her cheek from instinct. He didn't realize it, but his eyes became illuminated again. He wanted her close…? He felt his breath hitch and he squeaked out, “Y-you… you  _ like _ me?? L-like… a  _ crush _ …??” He then looked baffled and pulled away from her, fear of himself rising up. “... h-how do I know that…?” His voice was quiet and strained, fear filling him, not wanting to know the answer…

 

Pidge blushed profusely, “K-Keith? Why would you ask  _ that _ of all things right now-!!” She gasped the moment she saw his Sinesse appearance… but she controlled herself. Keith was still clearly there and didn't even realize he had transformed again. She calmly spoke to him in a gentle tone. “Keith… I'm going to stand up. I want you to follow me to the bathroom. Don't ask any questions, just-”

 

Keith cut her off, “Pidge!? What is it!? Did I-!!” He squeaked when he felt his ears twitch forwards and back, his hands immediately shooting up to feel them, but not only did he discover that they were pointed, but something wasn't right with his hands-!! He shrieked when he saw them. They were pale and clawed, looking absolutely horrific to him. He moved Pidge off his lap a bit abruptly, rushing over to the bathroom. The lights were off when he went in, so he turned them on-!!!!! He leapt back the moment he saw it… his reflection… and not only that, but the fact that he was now  _ on the wall with his his feet off the ground 4 feet up in the air with his head almost touching the ceiling!! _

 

Pidge was already on her way over to the bathroom when she heard his sharp yell. She came in and was a little startled by the sight of Keith clinging to the wall like Spiderman. “Okay… that's new…” she said with concern that had an underlying tone of intrigue. 

 

Keith looked at Pidge and she could hear him starting to hyperventilate. “Pidge!!” He cried out, scared to death. “What's happening to me??” 

 

Pidge jumped a little bit, but she rushed over to him. She stood in front of him and she reached up, “Okay… just… um, reach out. I'll catch you-” She braced herself to catch him, though she began to wonder if that was a good idea, since he was now apparently even  _ more  _ bigger than her-!! She didn't expect him to suddenly tackle her practically, causing her to make a loud sound of surprise…? “... you… you're surprisingly very… light-” she then took the moment to observe that he was basically completely on her. It reminded her of videos of big dogs needing to he held by their owners because they were afraid of the vacuum, so it was hard to stifle her laughter.

 

Keith didn't know why he was so quick to go to Pidge's arms, but he didn't care at the moment. He tucked his nose into her hair, sniffling from getting over his scare, shivering like a spooked puppy as his hair actually puffed up a bit like hackles… which he then quickly realized was something that she probably was thinking about because he could hear her trying not to laugh!! “It's not funny!! Pidge, I'm not… I'm not even human anymore!! How are you even _ laughing  _ right now!?” 

 

Pidge broke and started cracking up. “I'm sorry! But it is!” She then looked at the mirror, which in turn made Keith look from curiosity. “It's all just so… anticlimactic in a very funny way! Here I thought up until a few moments ago that you were some dangerous temptation demon when here you are, not only yourself, but acting out like this… I… I actually don't remember you  _ ever _ being this emotional!” She giggled a bit more as she rubbed his back, “I mean, you've gotta admit that a small girl holding up a now even taller and pretty muscular dude just sounds funny in itself.”

  
Keith grumbled loudly and slowly got off of her, clearly pouting… and then he looked a bit gloomy, seeing as how he really  _ was _ way taller now. He looked into the mirror and he sighed… this was something he was going to need a long time getting used to, he decided as he watched and felt his ears droop while glancing at his glowing yellow eyes. 


	5. Maroon

“So…” 

 

Pidge looked up from staring off into space as she was trying to think of… well, anything… other than reality. She looked Keith in the eyes and had muttered a small sound of acknowledgement instantly. “What?”

 

The newly discovered half Siness shrugged, “Oh, I don't know… you obviously know more about me than I do currently…” He wasn't comfortable with himself at all, and even though Pidge, for some reason only God knows, was apparently comfortable with him, he decided to give her some space from whatever the Hell he was… an interdimensional lilin demon, apparently.

 

Pidge had noticed the distance. Once they had left the bathroom, Keith had become substantially more gloomy. She propped her elbows up on her knees and rested her chin on the backs of her clasped hands. “What do you want to know? What you are? Because all I know is that you aren't fully human or fully Sinesse and that you apparently lost it last night after nearly getting your soul eaten by a rather strong Sinesse that turned my brother into a soulless monster all those years ago.” She didn't know why she felt so… irritable… but she did. She didn't like Keith pushing her away like he was. 

 

Keith felt his breath hitch and he looked down, ashamed. He somewhat remembered her crying and telling him about Matt the day before, when he was under the Sinesse's spell… and then this morning when she thought he was tricking her into trusting him… not that she should, in his opinion. He didn't even trust himself-!!

 

He blushed vividly when he just barely glanced at her breasts… the ones that apparently  _ he _ gave her… he cleared his throat a bit and murmured, “I-I… I didn't hurt you… did I…?”

 

Pidge sighed, knowing why he blushed. She shifted a bit, still not used to actually having a rack in the first place. “N-no… no, apart from the bite, no-”

 

“Wait…” He blanched, remembering she had mentioned it before, and now he could focus on that, “The mark thing, right?” He finally started to come closer, but was still cautious. He asked, “May I?”

 

Pidge nodded and she felt him move her shirt and heard him go completely silent as he looked at the scar that was on her skin, looking like an animal with sharp fangs bit her, not a human's bite. Pidge knew he was taking it poorly, so she was going to try and reassure him, but he cut her off. 

 

“N-no… don't say it's alright, Pidge…” he slumped back and then sighed. After dragging his hand down his face, he muttered, “It's not just a bite… I did something else to you. It's my way of controlling you, right? That thing you said… about manipulating you…”

 

Pidge sighed and rubbed where he had bit (and licked) her. “Yeah… something like that…”

 

Keith looked at her with concern, “I can't…  _ command  _ you to do things, right?”

 

Pidge couldn't hide her worry, but it soon morphed into curiosity, “Um… I don't know what it can do… the monsters usually have no issue just serving their masters or mistresses…”

 

Keith frowned and started to feel… well, curious himself. “Should we… test it, just so I won't accidentally do something in the future…?”

 

Pidge knew Keith was scared of what he was capable of and even more scared of what he  _ didn't _ know. She then let a drawn out sound of uncertainty, “I-I don't know, Keith…” She then sighed, “I don't think you'd even be able to ask me to do something I wouldn't want to do-?” 

 

Keith had a bit of a mischievous glint in his eye and he chuckled a bit dryly, “I mean… you're probably not wrong. What, do I have to ask you something inappropriate like a Sinesse would? Like… hm…” he blinked a tiny bit, genuinely trying to think of something, and he then snickered, “Come on, if I asked you to take your shirt off, it's not like you're gonna-!!” 

 

Pidge's eyes were glazed over as she reached for the hem of her shirt, lifting it up. Keith squealed and just barely stopped her by grabbing her hands just as she was at her breasts… Keith's facial skin did its best tomato impression when he accidentally pressed up against her chest, but he managed to squeak out, “P-Pidge!! Stop!! I was kidding!!” He drew a heavy sigh of relief when her eyes returned to their natural sharpness… quickly getting his breath taken away by how… gorgeous they were. 

 

Pidge went wide eyed and gasped for air, completely baffled by this new development. “O-okay… so don't ask me to do things like that…” She was a tad bit shaken up, hating the feeling of not being in control of herself… but it was Keith. He wasn't going to let her do anything bad-? “Keith…?”

 

He was enthralled with her almost golden eyes. His own started to glow and he lost himself in her honey orbs. He whispered, “Kiss me…” 

 

Pidge was surprised by his sudden lustful expression, but was even more surprised by the fact that she didn't obey, even though she wanted to-! “Oh! It only works if I don't want to do it!”

 

Keith shook his head a bit, snapping out of his little trance. He grimaced at the headache that started to ebb and held the side of his forehead, looking at Pidge confusedly, “What…?” He then noticed she had dropped her expression of realization in favor of one of fluster, looking baffled. “Pidge? What is-!!” He blanched the moment he realized he was holding her close by her side with his right hand… that had found its way under her shirt-! He yelped and caught himself the moment his eyes lit up again, releasing her and trying to contain himself. 

 

Pidge realized what was happening to him, and she immediately started to worry, “Keith?? Are you alright?? D-don't worry, you'll be able to control it, just-!!” 

 

She heard the garage door open up… oh no… her parents were back…


	6. Blatant

Pidge practically screeched at Keith, “Come on!! Get in my room!!” She dragged the poor boy up the stairs, not able to care at the moment that he was struggling with his own instincts that were showing through… though she was thankful that he practically weighed nothing.

She shoved Keith into her room and closed the door. She sighed a heavy breath of relief-!! She yelped when she suddenly got yanked into the air and then dropped onto her bed. She felt Keith pin her down and she went wide eyed when she felt lips slam down onto her own. Her mark heated up and she felt her shock melt away into pleasure…!

Keith got up and he had red cheeks and a shameful look. He coughed a bit to clear his throat, “W-well… at least you're back to normal…”

Pidge looked down and sighed yet again when she saw that her breasts were back to their normal size. “Thanks… you could have just told me you were going to do that-?” She tilted her head a bit and then stared at him through lowered eyelids, deadpanning, “You weren't, were you?”

Keith visibly tensed up and he choked out, “I-it doesn't matter… I controlled myself!” He whined a bit, not liking being chastised despite not giving in to what was plaguing his mind currently.

Pidge grimaced slightly, but she got up and hugged him despite his protests. “I know… I need to not be so hard on you. You're trying-!” She heard her father call her from downstairs. “Hey… you okay with coming down?”

Keith went stiff and shook his head no immediately. “You crazy!? P-Pidge…!” That's when the grim realization came to him, “I… I can't go to school… I can't go into the world… K-Katie, I'm a monster! I-!!” He yelped when she started to drag him back towards the door of her room. “P-Pidge!!”

She deadpanned when she turned slightly to look at him, “You seem fine to me. This is practice.” She then opened her door and shouted, “Hey Dad! Hey Mom! Keith's here!” She smugly smirked the moment she could feel his frustration with her even without the aid of the mark on her neck.

Sam looked up as he watched his daughter and her friend come from upstairs. “Oh! Hi, Keith! Long time no see.” He offered his hand for a handshake. When Keith accepted (“Wow! You grip has definitely become more strong, Keith!”), Sam chuckled, “So you two playing board and or video games upstairs?”

Pidge nodded, “Yup!” She rolled her eyes, surprising Keith with her ability to lie to her parents without faltering, “But mostly just chilling, really…” She then added a bit of truth, “Keith had to sleep over last night. Got a bit sick from the carnival food.”

Colleen then spoke up from the fridge, already getting things out to make sandwiches for a quick lunch, “Oh! That explains why Keith's car isn't here! I'm guessing Lance dropped you both off here?”

Keith cleared his throat, nodding, “Yeah… I was pretty out of it last night…” Well… that wasn't a lie. He hardly remembered anything-? Sam had started to chuckle a bit more, which caught both the teens off guard… but Keith realized why… as he reached up to scratch the back of his head from nervousness, he edged closer to Pidge, practically looming over her shoulder. He wasn't even touching her, and yet they were both blushing profusely… though her parents wouldn't know about their new connection.

Sam had a knowing smirk on his face and he then crossed his arms, “Katie… now, I do hope you two didn't do anything questionable-”

“DAD!!” Pidge screeched, hurting everyone's ears, especially Keith's.

Keith quickly recovered and he looked Sam in the eyes, a serious and genuine tone set in his voice. “Mr Holt… I would never dare hurt your daughter like that. She means the world to me and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. She did, however, sleep in the living room with me, just not like that. I really was sick last night and she took it upon herself to look after me.” He then looked a bit annoyed, as he added, “And yes, we're both still virgins and plan on keeping it that way for a long time. I doubt she'd even want me to be around like that for that long anyways-!!”

Pidge elbowed Keith rather hard in the gut, forcefully shutting him up. “You idiot, you practically just said your wedding vows. You're stuck with me now.” She glowered at him, a bit hurt by how he thought so little of himself. Sure… obviously she wouldn't be able to leave him now. But… it's not like she'd want to…

Sam and Colleen both were a bit startled (though not surprised) by Pidge's violent interruption. Colleen then sighed, “Keith, I'm more worried about the relationship for your sake at this point…”

Sam and Keith both nodded in agreement as Pidge nonchalantly held Keith up, miffed at the joke her mother made.

•••••••••••••••

Keith groaned as the two of them walked over to Lance's place so he could get his car. He looked down at Pidge and deadpanned, “Why did you come? You could have just stayed behind and see me tomorrow…”

Pidge stuck her tongue out at him, refusing to answer. She wanted to spend some time with him after finally coming to terms about their now definitely established relationship. She refused to leave a gap between them as they walked, her shoulder brushing against his arm every now and then.

And it was driving Keith nuts. He finally gave in and tackled her in a tight hug, restricting her movement.

She yelped, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she practically melted in his hold. She did, however giggle, “Keith! Come on, we need to walk-!!” She felt him take her hand and encompass it in his much larger one…

He purred the moment he felt her emotions, heard her thoughts. He leaned in and tapped his forehead against hers, savoring the moment. He whispered, “So you did love me in that way…” He looked up into her stunning whiskey gold eyes, “I do too… love you… like this…” He leaned in, wanting to shower her with affection.

Pidge made a little “Mmph,” when their lips connected again… this kiss… it was normal… as if he was just a human boy. Either way, though, it was one heck of a kiss. She didn't even care that they were standing outside on a sidewalk in plain view. She just loved kissing her boyfriend.

Keith giggled and broke the kiss long enough to look in her eyes again and say, “So that's it… we're calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend now?” He smirked and kissed her nose and forehead.

Pidge bubbled with suppressed laughter, “W-well… yeah! What else are we going to call ourselves??”

Keith then paused, dryly answering, “Demon master and demon's slave?” He winced, but laughed genuinely when she smacked him on his cheek, “Ow!! Hey, okay! Okay! Haha!” He then stuck his tongue out slightly as he smiled playfully. “I was kidding!”

“Jackass…” Pidge muttered pulling out of his hold, though her hand was still in his. She sighed in defeat, “Keith… please let go.” She was stuck to him like super glue and was unable to even make him budge, a strange contrast between him being weightless one moment and a brick wall the next.

Keith cheekily responded with a peppy, “Nope!” He even popped the p. He then started to lead the way, dragging Pidge along behind him, “Come on. I want to see Lance's face when he sees us both of all people in a happy relationship!” His fangs almost poked out of his mouth as he grinned rather mischievously.

Pidge groaned and kept pace with Keith… completely done with his weird sudden desire to show her off- o h . It was the Sinesse in him wanting to flaunt the fact that he had a mate, wanting everyone to be jealous of him.

Keith froze and he squeaked a bit, “H-holy shit… I… I really am acting like that…!!”

“Stop reading my mind!!” Pidge shouted, but she huffed loudly, “But yes… you're kinda acting like a prick because of instincts.”

Keith immediately let go of her hand and resorted to a gentle half hug with his arm over her shoulders. It honestly suited them both better, especially with the height difference, but they both were faced with knowing Keith was definitely going to struggle with the new issues brought with being part alternate dimensional vampire.


	7. Like Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets the shock of his life and warm best friend cuddles with some fluff and angst to go around… and gosh darn it, Pidge…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about kinda going dead for a bit! Things have been a bit hard for me lately with work and all of my other things I ling to do for fun! I promise to end this story soon! But I have no idea how many more chapters I'm gonna do!
> 
> I have 3 other works on the way, one of them being Voltron (the other two are BNHA stories, one being for a friend's birthday coming up!) It'll have Plance and a personal Keith ship with an OC I've had for about 3 years now, who I'm making sure isn't too op and is likeable! I think it might be a My Hero Academia AU, but really it's just because of the whole superhero thing… I'm not gonna spoil too much, but those of you who love best friends Keith and Lance, amazing big brother Matt content, and freaking awesome superpowers, I highly recommend staying in tune for that one! 
> 
> Okay, now on with Sinesse!

“… no way. There's no way you two… what the  _ Hell _ am I even  _ looking _ at??” 

 

Pidge snorted loudly at Lance's exclamation of shock at her and Keith clearly being a couple, while Keith himself had to look off to the side and put his fist to his mouth to stop himself from laughing, shaking a bit from the reaction trying to slip out… he may have also been trying to hide his blushing cheeks from embarrassment. 

 

Lance frantically pointed at the two of them and squealed, “How the heck did you two get together!?!? Pidge, there's no  _ way _ you were able to confess to him- I mean… I guess there was that awkward hand holding moment yesterday…” Lance shook his head, “No, this has to be some drug influenced trip I'm going through…” 

 

Pidge finally facepalmed, not appreciating the ill timed joke… seriously, after what happened to Keith, drugged involved or not, it was still really bad timing for a joke like that. “Lance… seriously? It was just a… strange and close day-”

 

“No, I'm serious!!” Lance insisted, then gesturing to Keith's  _ height _ … making both Pidge and Keith freeze, realizing that they were screwed, “Unless those drugs Keith was under the influence from also had  _ steroids up the wazoo,  _ I'm pretty sure he couldn't have grown a whole freaking foot taller!!” He quietly started mumbling to himself, the two knowing that he was definitely saying something about fever dreams and/or drug influence.

 

Keith wasn't even going to try and deny he had indeed gained some height, but he did quietly grimaced, “It's only 5 inches…”

 

Lance squealed, “Keith, you were  _shorter_ than me by a few inches! Y ou're now  _ taller _ than me- Hell, probably even taller than _Mr_ _Shirogane_!! And it's only been a  _ day _ !!  _ A single day _ !! Not to mention your sudden muscle gain!!”

 

Pidge sighed, regretting allowing Keith to leave her house to retrieve his truck. Things were getting out of hand fast, and she didn't like it-

 

“Alright, I give up.” Pidge nearly choked from shock when Keith interrupted Lance's tirade. “I'll explain, but you have to call down.”

 

Lance (along with Pidge) was rendered silent. He then quietly raised his arm behind him, pointing at the house. “Inside. Now.” Was all he was able to choke out.

••••••••••••••

The atmosphere in Lance's room after having explained everything that had happened (well, omitting certain… details…), much to both Pidge's and especially Keith's shock, was surprisingly… comfortable. Lance had gotten a cup of tea and was quietly sipping it, obviously shaken up, but definitely not having an emotional breakdown or acting overly dramatic like usual- which, Pidge realized with a grimace, was a bit unsettling, seeing as how that was the complete  _ opposite _ of Lance's normal behavior. 

 

“L… Lance?” Pidge tried to break the ice she was afraid was forming, “Are you… alright…?” She could feel her forced smile starting to wobble, her nervousness seeping through her voice rather blatantly. What could she do? When it came to her own emotions, she was completely helpless to their influence- ‘… now I think about it, no  _ wonder _ Keith was able to mess with me so easily…’ 

 

Keith looked at her and had trouble stifling a series of snorts and chuckles when he saw her deadpanned expression at her own realization. 

 

Lance didn't notice (or pretended not to) and grimaced, “No, I'm not.” He set down his mug on his nightstand and explained himself, “I just found out one of my best friends is part monster, there's a bunch of predatory women and men monsters, the truth behind your _brother's_ _supposed death_ …” He then threw his arms up in the air, now getting a bit of a heated tone, frustration with his young friend practically emanating from him, “Pidge, Matt was like a brother to me too!! We're all like _family_!! Sure, don't tell our parents, older people would freak, but our group is tight knit!! What about Hunk!? Huh!? Why didn't you warn us about any of this!? Had you done that, Keith wouldn't have gone off, we would have stayed in a group, and we would have-”

 

“Would you even have  _ believed _ me!?” 

 

Both of the boys jumped at Pidge's sudden snap. Even Keith, who hadn't said anything for a few minutes, was rendered silent.  _ Would _ they have? 

 

Lance winced, realizing that she wasn't necessarily wrong with what she was implying, but he still tried to press on his point, “But still, Pidge… going out all alone, hunting  _ demons _ … Pidge, if you had  _ died _ , we would have been none the wiser… Katie, I'm terrified of even  _ imagining _ …” He wiped a tear away that had rolled down his cheek. 

 

Pidge felt her breath hitch, and she leapt up to gently tackle Lance in a hug. “No, no, don't cry… damn it, don't do that, Lance! I'm fine! I told you, I stayed safe…” She sniffled and then mentally kicked herself for starting to cry too.

 

Keith sighed loudly and then joined in on the hug, grumbling, “You both are too much for me…” He kinda resented how he didn't even have to be bonded to Lance to feel how heavy his buddy's sorrow and heartfelt fear and worry was… 

 

…? Why wasn't… oh, great… “Lance, seriously?” Keith said in an exasperated tone.

 

Lance and Pidge both pulled away from the hug slightly, both looking confused (and a bit puffy and red from crying). Lance tilted his head a bit as he managed to choke out a confused, “What?”

 

Keith grumbled rather pointedly, “You're not even- dude!! Why are you not even… you aren't even  _ mildly _ afraid of me!! You full on trust me even though we both just revealed I'm part Sinesse!!”

 

The Cuban boy stared at Keith with an incredulous look. Even without full knowledge of what intimate actions took place between Keith and Pidge, he knew there was nothing to fear from Keith. “Dude… you're my best friend. I  _know_ you're harmless. Pidge is fine, you're acting like normal, if not just a bit more comforting…” He then thought of a… “good” comparison, a smug grin growing on his face, “That's like saying to be afraid of a cat that had a haircut to look like a lion or stegosaurus…”

 

Keith's eye twitched. The comparison was _not_ appreciated. “Pidge… do you have any ideas to what I should alter about Lance…?” 

 

Pidge was already snickering about imagining a black cat that clearly was a caricature of Keith, shaved like how Lance described and looking pissed, but now she was struggling with not bursting out with belly laughs and giggles at Keith's quiet rage showing, completely unable to stop picturing the cat in her head. “I don't know, Keith… kinda want to keep his voice… can't take away his swimming ability, since the swim team needs him…”

 

Lance started to feel a bit worried and began scooting away from the now glowing-eyed ravenette who had an impish smirk showing-!!

 

“… but I do hope you don't actually plan on going through with it, Keith. You didn't forget that only works if you're both doing something passionate like kissing, intimate cuddling or more rated-R stuff… right?” Pidge nonchalantly looked at her nails with the smuggest, sarcastic look as both the boys basically died from shock and disgust, Keith recoiling to the upper wall on the other side of the room and Lance screeching at the top of his lungs. 


End file.
